I Won't Fall out of Love
by Sayomina
Summary: I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you...


**This is yet another fanfiction I wrote for creative writing. Because that's what you do in creative writing class. You write fanfiction. The prompt for this one was song lyrics. The song is Parachute by Cheryl Cole.**

* * *

I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand

I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned

Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody

They want to push me down

They want to see you fall down

Barbara cupped his cheeks in his hands, tears falling. She had let the Court of Owls hurt him. Turn him into something he wasn't. It was all her fault. Everything they had planned was gone now. Every secret was pointless. But love would never fall.

Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around

I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favorite sound

Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody

They want to see us fall they want to see us fall

Dick had changed her world. He had soothed her when she was paralyzed. They were always there for each other. Now in this cold rain, he was staring at her blankly, turned into a talon by the Court of Owls. The only thing that could reverse this was love. And she knew it.

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

The memory of a spring day filled her mind. Sweet smelling flowers, a beautiful walk in the park. Then he had knelt down and proposed to her. That was the day that the promise they had already made to always be there for each other became permanent.

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

The memory showed in the happiness in her eyes and smile on her lips. Then as she mouthed three soundless words of that eternal promise her eyes widened. Her left had rested on the wrist of his talon gloved hand that was now inside her chest. As he pulled it out, blood mixing with tears and rain, she fell back. Love still lingering on her lips.

Don't believe the things you tell

Yourself so late at night and

You are your own worst enemy

You'll never win the fight

Just hold on to me, I'll hold on to you

It's you and me up against the world

It's you and me

When Dick woke up he was in the batcavemed bay, tied down. He had no memory of what had happened. But from the looks on his brothers faces he knew something had happened. There was sadness inside him. If only Barbara was there to hold him like she always did.

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

They others had decided it was best not to tell Dick what had happened. Just so that he could recover with some hope. They told him that after being attacked Barbara wasn't doing well, but was luckily recovering. He found it strange though that he could see her. Even so, his love for her was as strong as always

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

Three months passed and Dick was getting worried since he hadn't heard anything from Barbara. And the date they had wanted for their wedding was getting close. The theme was falling through eternal love. Just something special they held in each other's hearts.

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of

I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you

Dick would wonder, what if Barbara hadn't said yes. Would he still love her? In the end his answer was always yes. He wouldn't fall out of love. Then his brothers approached him.

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of

I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of

I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you

Shock was the first expression that fell over his face, then betrayal. He had been lied to. Told again and again for three months, that Barbara was just recovering. Not that she was dead. He didn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it until he saw her grave. He still loved her

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

Tears of quilt ran down his cheeks as a boutique of white flowers fell from his hands onto the muddy ground in front of the black tomb stone. Rain beat down hard, soaking him. But he deserved. Now he knew why he had been lied to. If only he had fought harder. If only he had loved her more and had been there for her when she had fallen. Because love is eternal.

I don't need a parachute

Baby, if I've got you

Baby, if I've got you

I don't need a parachute

You're gonna catch me

You're gonna catch if I fall

Down, down, down

 _Without love, where would we be? Would we be stuck in an endless loop of sorrow or just not have emotions. But we do have love and it is important to know we will always have love. We will never fall out of love, especially when there's that special someone that will catch you when you fall._

* * *

 **And that is the end of this sad fanfiction. I regret nothing. It was interesting to write the story and limit myself to using no dialogue. If you liked this review, favorite and share! Also! I finished writing the Bird and the Dragon. Now I just need to type to up O_O. As always, I will see you, In the next fanfiction!**


End file.
